His Sixth Year Crush
by Sketcher1994
Summary: Zoro walked into the classroom, snatching a seat at the front, earning curious looks as everyone followed him in. He was always the last one in, if he even turned up at all. Everyone knew to save him a seat at the back so he could fall asleep. He'd only turn up to classes if it was raining. It was the third week before they got any rain. That was when he met his History teacher.
1. Chapter 1 - The New Teacher

**AN: One Piece belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda **_(has everyone seen what's going on right now in the subbed anime?! XD)_

**So, you may have read in my profile about what the inspiration is for this story, but if you haven't, it was inspired by 'What I go to School For' by Busted ^_^ If you're looking for lemons, you're in the wrong place, but if you're looking for fluff, teasing and a little bit of 'adult thinking' then you're definitely in the right place! ;P This isn't all that short, so don't expect too much to happen too quickly! It is about a Sixth Year crush, not a whirlwind romance! ;P**

**Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter One – The New Teacher**

Zoro walked into the classroom and snatched the seat at the front of the class, earning curious looks from the rest of the class as they followed him in. He was always the last one in, if he even bothered to turn up to class at all. Everyone knew to save him the seat right at the back by the window so that he could fall asleep staring out the window as always. None of them had been surprised when he'd ended up in their class three years previous. Everyone in the school knew all he did was sleep through classes when he showed up, and none of them had been surprised when he'd been forced to repeat third year.

That had been when he'd met his current group of younger friends, along with a guy his own age who'd transferred schools and ended up having to start at the beginning of third year because of it. His new friends had made sure that he passed all of his tests and exams without exception by forcing him to turn up to them, even if he did still fall asleep during the classes. Sixth year had started no different to any other year. Zoro would get off the school bus and fall asleep under a tree, or sometimes even in it. He'd only turn up to classes if it was raining, snowing or just too cold.

It was the third week before they got any rain.

Zoro had appeared in through the classroom door, last in as always, and made his way to his usual desk where he collapsed into his seat, mumbling bitterly about the heavy rain. He'd sat staring out at it for less than five minutes before falling asleep in his chair with a large yawn, the teacher still not having arrived. He didn't notice when she did, only two minutes after he'd happily dozed off, but he did feel something lying on top of him as he'd stirred halfway through the class.

Zoro opened his eyes grumpily, wondering who'd dare tamper with him while he slept. Zoro jumped in his seat as he realised someone's jacket was over him, the whole class turning to face him as they burst out laughing at him. Zoro snatched the jacket off of himself as he glared at the rest of the class, still not even noticing the teacher calmly sitting at her desk watching him, giggling quietly behind her hand. Zoro examined the purple jacket, looking for a name to start yelling, glancing threateningly at the few people who still dared to laugh.

Failing to find a name tag, he grumpily folded it, glancing around at the backs of everyone's chairs, finding a coat on every chair, puzzling him greatly. That was when he spotted the glare of his friend sitting next to him. He narrowed his eyes as he stared at Sanji, wondering what was wrong with him. Zoro looked down at the jacket in his hand again and smirked. It was a woman's jacket. He quickly glanced around at the girls in his class and decided it couldn't be one of theirs. That brought him to the teacher. The teacher he'd never met and didn't even know the name of.

He looked to the front of the class, his eyes falling on the unknown teacher.

"You looked cold when I came in, so I put my jacket over you since you didn't seem to have one," the woman smiled before glancing down at a sheet of paper in front of her, "Roronoa Zoro?"

"I don't need one." He replied gruffly, nodding to her that she had his name correct, looking away as he felt his cheeks start to warm at the embarrassment of her having given him her jacket.

"Ah, so you're a big tough man who doesn't feel the cold, Zoro-san?" he could hear the laughter in her voice as he pointedly stared out of the window, "I'll get my jacket from you at the end of the class. The class is answering the questions on page three hundred and twelve if you wish to partake."

Zoro opened his textbook, hearing the class' gasps and whispering as he did so. He smirked and glanced up at the teacher, her nose now firmly planted in a book. None of the class had seen him open a textbook before, other than Sanji and the rest of their group, and none of them had seen a teacher bother telling him what to do whenever he'd woken up, either letting him fall back asleep or sending him to the Principal's office. This teacher was different, and Zoro could tell.

He looked at the first question and answered it without a second thought, quickly making it through the set work and falling back asleep in the corner before most of the class had made it passed halfway through. He wasn't stupid, he was just lazy. The only reason that he'd been made to repeat a year was his attendance. When they'd finally had him in class on a test day, courtesy of being dragged in by one of his friends after gaining an earful from her, even the teachers had gotten a surprise at just how well he'd done. That was the only reason he'd made it to sixth year – they just gave him the test papers now instead of nagging him about attendance.

"Zoro-san? The bell has rang, you need to go to your next class now. Your friend left for his French class, saying that you'd catch up later." Zoro stirred, aware of a woman's voice and jumped as he realised what it was saying.

"Shit! Next class! Shit, what was it?!" Zoro scrambled around grabbing his things off of his desk and throwing them into his bag, ignoring the woman standing over him.

"I was asked to tell you that you had Music next? With Mr Brooke?" Zoro paused in his scramble, his eyes falling on the smooth legs of a woman as he sat bent over his bag.

Zoro's eyes glided up the long porcelain legs, his gaze falling on a short purple skirt, the same colour of the jacket that had been over him. The teacher. His eyes continued slowly on their journey, meeting large hips and a narrow waist before being greeted with a very tightly bound chest, causing Zoro to gulp. His eyes jumped up to the teacher's, not daring to let them continue their migration. He smiled awkwardly at her, his hand retreating from his bag with the jacket that he'd been in the process of stuffing into it. He passed her the jacket, muttering a quiet apology before standing up, quickly realising the woman was two inches taller than him, much to his embarrassment.

"I need your answer sheet too since you actually did the work I asked of you, Zoro-san. The class seemed very surprised by that – have you never done any class work before?" She smiled, Zoro glancing away.

"Not since second year. The teachers held me back at the end of third year 'cause I wasn't turning up." Zoro explained, still not looking at her as he shouldered his bag, handing her the sheet of paper.

"Ah, that would explain why you're older than the rest of the class. That doesn't explain why they let you continue considering _I_ have noticed your lack of attendance – I believe this is the first time we've met, Roronoa Zoro-san. My name is Nico Robin, and I will be your History teacher for the rest of the year, assuming you return to my class."

"Hey," Zoro muttered, "sorry Miss Nico, but I should probably get to Music."

"You may call me Robin, Zoro-san – you are a sixth year now, and an older sixth year at that," Zoro's cheeks flushed as he heard the light laughter ringing in her voice again as it had earlier, quickly rushing out of the room before she could notice.

Zoro sat at the desk, wondering why everyone was making such a fuss. He'd turned up, hadn't he? So what if he was sitting at the front? This teacher wasn't going to send him to the Principal's office just for sleeping, and she actually gave him something to do when he woke up. She was already making sixth year more interesting, and it had nothing to do with her legs, her hips or her chest, or her pale blue eyes as she laughed. In fact, it definitely had nothing to do with her laugh.

She kept teasing him and it seriously irritated him, but she was the teacher – what could he do about it? As long as she didn't embarrass him in front of the rest of the class, he wasn't exactly going to complain. Zoro glanced over at Sanji sitting at the desk next to him, the blonde watching him suspiciously, having noticed their obvious seat change. He leant over to mutter to Sanji that he'd gotten to be alone with Robin after the last class, but stopped before he could speak as said woman walked into the room. Zoro smirked as their eyes met and she smiled – this had to be killing the idiot next to him.

"Zoro-san, you're answers were very impressive – have you been reading your textbook outside of class? You'd save yourself a lot of trouble if you just turned up – not that I'm discouraging you from working hard, but I am glad you have decided to join us today again, especially since it's such a nice day outside. You always look so comfy under that tree." Zoro's face turned crimson as he started spluttering, trying to explain himself and failing miserably, only leading to causing himself further embarrassment.

Zoro groaned as the bell rang and Sanji slapped his shoulder with his textbook, telling him it was time to wake up. Zoro rubbed his eyes and looked down at the filled sheet of paper in front of him. He smirked as he stretched his arms, ignoring the muttering of the girls in his class, as he wondered if Robin would be impressed with this one – he'd even went as far as to do the next page before falling asleep. He'd prove he wasn't just some lazy muscle-bound idiot without a brain. She couldn't understand how he'd actually made it into sixth year? He'd show her. He wasn't as stupid as everyone assumed him to be, he was just selective about where he put any effort in.

Zoro leant forward to start clearing his desk and accidentally knocked his pencil off his desk. He cursed as he seen it rolling away from him, realising he was actually going to have to go after it. He shoved his textbook into his bag, looking up as he started to sit back to start getting up. His eyes were caught by the sight of someone reaching down. He'd been about to call out that it was his before they tried to walk off with it, when he realised it wasn't one of his classmates.

He watched as Robin bent down to pick his pencil up, providing a view that would send Sanji to hospital with blood loss. He could see right down her straining blouse as she picked up his pencil, standing up slowly as she lifted her gaze to meet his. Zoro gulped as he stared back into her eyes, barely noticing her taking the two steps required to stand next to him. Zoro blinked as he stared up at her, abruptly standing up as he heard her laughing. He accepted his pencil and grabbed his answer sheet from his desk, handing it to her before rushing out of the room.

This wasn't him. He didn't stare down girls' tops. He didn't admire their legs. He ignored them unless they spoke to him directly. He'd always turned them down when they'd asked him out, asking them that if they couldn't make the effort to actually talk to him before suddenly introducing themselves and asking him out, then how could they actually think they were in love with him. He didn't bother trying to be nice. He was always blunt, and he didn't bother with girls unless he had to. They were more hassle than they were worth.

So what the hell was making him act like Sanji? He'd turned up to class twice and had already found himself scalding himself for being a pervert. Zoro cursed quietly as he remembered feeling disappointed that she'd been wearing trousers today. The image of her bending over in her skirt as she faced away from him to pick up his pencil flickered into his head, and he cursed as he lectured himself for picturing her turning around as she stood up and bent over his desk to return his pencil, a naughty look in her eyes as she pressed her breasts together with her arms as she held out his pencil, daring him to look down her shirt again.

This wasn't him – what had she done to him?

* * *

**So, first chapter, what did you think? :)**

* * *

**_Title change for last Sunday's one-shot (Thank You Dyloa!) to 'Ma Courageuse Petite Mellorine'!_**

**Today:**

_**'The Twisting String that is Fate' Ch3 – One Piece (Zorobin)**_

**_'His Sixth Year Crush' Ch1 – One Piece (Zorobin)_**

**Friday:**

_**'Conceit and Crudity' Ch3 – Fairy Tail (GaLe/Gajevy + others)**_

**Sunday:**

_**'Dishes' – One Piece (Zosan)**_

_(If anyone has any requests for one-shots, just let me know! ^_^)_


	2. Chapter 2 - Life's Disappointments

**AN: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda!**

**Hope everyone's had a good week! XD Sorry this is a little late – I got a little sidetracked writing an essay :P**

_(Just in case, 'scald' - typically a term for a bad burn caused by hot water - is also (Scottish?) slang for 'giving someone a serious telling off' - thanks for the heads up! Sorry mina!)_

* * *

**Chapter Two – Life's Disappointments**

Zoro stood at the school gates, waiting for his friends. He'd had an actual free period, his attendance having noticeably improved in all his classes, much to the joy of his teachers. Sadly, his attendance to the Principal's office had also increased, but at least he was turning up, right? He'd actually answered all his questions in Maths and gotten most of his pieces for his rabbit hutch made in Woodwork, he'd just fallen asleep in English and hadn't made it passed the tree at lunch and missed P.E., which, if he was honest, he did regret. P.E. had been the only compulsory course for sixth year and his attendance was actually pretty good – it was the highlight of his week, or at least, it had been until three months ago.

Zoro sighed, wishing he hadn't missed his opportunity to work out at the school gym. Even if they didn't have any heavy enough weights for him, it was still at least a chance to work out during school hours. He stared at the school entrance, wondering where the others were. He froze as his eyes met with the sight of a tall woman dressed in a green and white horizontal striped dress that came down to her mid-thigh. He smirked, watching her descend the steps towards him, smiling as she spotted him by the gates. She was smiling at him, and she was wearing _his_ colours. If that wasn't a sign, he didn't know what was.

He shook his head, wondering what the hell he was thinking. She was his teacher, and it wouldn't surprise him if she was married, or at least had a boyfriend. She was just being a good teacher and encouraging him to turn up by being nice – he was just reading her wrong. How old was she anyway? There was no way she'd be interested in a kid like him, even if she had pointed out he was an 'older sixth year'. In fact, she was probably just trying to guilt trip him into coming to class.

That of course didn't stop a small part of him being glad that he'd been kept back a year, considering Nami had told him that 'Miss Nico' had just started at their school that very year. She was actually the Witch's registration teacher. Zoro of course didn't believe in God, but he did believe in fate. Maybe this was just fate trying to get him interested in _something_ other than training before he finished high school? Zoro couldn't deny that he was at least curious about the woman in front of him.

"Good afternoon, Zoro-san! I didn't think I would see you today since I didn't have your class – did you turn up to all your classes again?" She smiled, Zoro looking away guiltily.

"Most...I fell asleep at lunch and no-one woke me." Zoro replied rubbing his neck awkwardly, feeling his ears burning as she laughed at his guilty expression, "nice dress."

"Thank you, Zoro-san! It's a very lovely colour, isn't it?" Zoro smirked as he met her eyes, wondering if she'd actually meant to say that his hair was a 'lovely colour', or if it was a coincidence her dress was the same shade.

"So you like green then?" He asked, pulling himself up to his full height.

"I do actually, but you may have noticed my favourite would be purple," she smiled as she turned to walk out of the gate, looking back at him over her shoulder.

Zoro grinned goofily as he watched her walking away. She liked green. Girls don't like green, but she does. He'd even found out her favourite colour, not that he needed to know it, but he knew it now and he definitely wasn't going to complain. She'd even looked back at him as she was walking away – that was supposed to be a good sign right?

What was he thinking? He was doing it again! What did she do to him? He didn't care about girls. He never showed girls any attention. He didn't need the hassle of showing interest in girls. But she wasn't a girl. She was a woman. Robin was a woman. But she was still female! He didn't need that hassle – they were all the same.

Zoro glanced at the entrance of the school, his friends still nowhere to be seen. He looked out through the gates, quickly finding the woman dressed boldly in his colours. He could at least be polite and offer to walk her home, right? She obviously didn't have a car. In fact, if he brought his car tomorrow, he did have History last, he could offer her a lift home when they finished for the day. What would be wrong with that? If he was lucky it would rain, and then it would seem perfectly normal for him to bring his car – who would stand at a bus stop getting wet when they could just use their car?

Zoro started to walk after her, leaving his missing friends behind as he decided to follow her home – he could at least find out if she lived in the same direction as him. He rounded the corner at the end of the street and found her standing at the bus stop directly in front of him. She smiled at him as she continued to talk to someone on her phone. Zoro stood next to her, glancing at the screen of the bus tracker at the stop. The bus to his was due in three minutes – at least it wouldn't look like he'd been trying to follow her if he got on the bus home.

He glanced at her as she sighed, pushing her mobile into her handbag. What had that been about? She hadn't seemed very happy, so who had she been talking to? She was always smiling and laughing. He thought back to his last class with her, thinking about what she was always like when she spoke to the class. She always smiled as she taught them, and she had a habit of laughing at him, and she usually seemed pretty happy when she was reading whatever it was that she read as they did their work.

Of course, there had been a few classes when she'd looked concerned when he'd glanced up at her, not that he did that too often in case she noticed. She'd keep glancing at her bag for some reason instead of focusing on her book. Maybe she'd been waiting to hear from someone? Maybe that was who she'd been talking to just now?

The bus pulled up and he realised he'd stood in silence, not even saying a word to her, while they'd waited on the bus. He went to step forward, only to find Robin stepping forward at the same time. He grinned at her as she laughed once they'd each gotten past their momentary surprise. He motioned for her to get on first, quickly being reminded of how well her dress fitted her as he followed her on. He paid the driver for his ticket and glanced up the bus, his eyes meeting with hers as she smiled at him, gesturing to the adjacent seat.

Zoro grinned back at her as he realised she was inviting him to sit with her. It wasn't just all in his head. His teacher did like his company. Maybe she was wearing his colours on purpose after all? No, he wasn't supposed to see her today – she'd just chosen to wear them anyway. Maybe she couldn't make it through a day at that school without the sight of _that_ shade of green? Maybe he could tease _her_ for a change?

"Not getting the school bus, Zoro-san?" Zoro looked round at her, slightly confused.

"Love-Cook's being irritating again," he lied hoping she didn't notice, "and I don't always get the school bus anyway – this one's quicker and I've got homework due tomorrow."

"I know you do, Zoro-san – I gave you it." Zoro silently cursed as he looked away blushing slightly, "Do you need any help? I have no plans for the evening."

Zoro turned to look at her, trying to hide his surprise. He grinned and shook his head. She was inviting him over to hers. What kind of teacher invited her pupils to her house to study? Maybe it wasn't to study? Damn he needed to get his head back on straight. Of course it was to help with homework. She would want him to hand in his homework, not distract him so that he didn't. Then again, maybe she wanted to scald him?

An image of Robin, standing next to her desk, tapping a cane against her hand as she bit her lip with a teasing looking in her eyes appeared in Zoro's head and his face turned red. What the hell was that? He wanted her to smack him with a cane now? When did he become that kind of guy?! And teachers haven't used canes in years! He heard a giggle next to him and remembered the grown woman sitting next to him, his face getting even redder.

"I'll manage," he grunted out, not trusting himself to say anymore.

"I shall expect it on my desk at the beginning of the double period tomorrow then, Zoro-san," she smiled as Zoro nodded, "but you may wish to get your blood pressure checked – you seem to spend an awful lot of time with pink cheeks and ears. It is very cute, but high blood pressure can be a killer."

Zoro's head landed on the chair in front of him, earning another giggle from Robin. She'd noticed him blushing. He wanted to go hide from the embarrassment. He wasn't the type of guy that got embarrassed easily, and here this woman was teasing him because he was constantly blushing, to the point where she thought he was cute. A smirk twitched at the sides of the mouth. Nico Robin was wearing his colours and thought he was cute.

He banged his head off of the chair again. She thought he was cute. He was a tall, muscular guy – he wasn't cute! But she was taller, and she kept making him blush. Maybe he was just another cute pupil to her? He groaned as he thought about all the weird thoughts she'd unknowingly put in his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his right eye to glance at her from his current position. He registered the concerned expression across her face and sat back, throwing his hands behind his head as he did so, placing them on the back of his neck, and smiled at her. She hadn't done anything wrong, and she was alright for a woman.

"I'm fine. I've just been lecturing myself lately for a lot of stupid things that I normally leave to Love-Cook." He told her, the thought of stretching out his right arm along the back of her seat crossing his mind as he looked back at her.

"Ah, so you've been suffering from interesting thoughts too, Zoro-san?" Robin smiled, the concern gone completely.

Zoro's face flushed, wondering if she meant she'd been having them, or if she meant she knew Sanji constantly had them. She had to mean the latter, right? She wouldn't be having thoughts about him? Maybe she really was a green girl? That was crazy – she was a woman, not a stupid high school girl acting on a whim. She was wearing his colours? And she had been the one to suggest that he sat next to her?

She was his teacher. She was being polite. She'd been put in a situation where she either had to ignore him or acknowledge him, she'd chosen the latter to be polite. She wasn't one of the green girls, but that didn't mean she wasn't a green woman, right? She could of course have a boyfriend or a husband with green hair, or more likely, it was a pure fluke and she just liked the dress.

Zoro sighed in relief as the bus approached his stop. He stood up, shouldering his bag as he pressed the bell. He walked to the front of the bus, not daring to glance at the teacher who'd more than likely be smiling at him as he got off the bus. He stepped off and paused, taking a deep breath before turning to wave goodbye to her. Her laughter met his ears as he found himself faced with her, standing directly behind him. His face flushed again and he cursed under his breath. She was getting off at the same stop. He smiled awkwardly at her before turning and stepping forward to let her off of the bus.

He started walking, unsure what to say as she continued alongside him. He reached the start of the path that led up his front garden and turned to explain that that was him home, only to find her already halfway across the road. He watched as she walked up the garden path of the house directly opposite his, looking through her handbag. He smirked as she pulled out keys and put them into the lock. He gave her a small wave as she turned to smile at him before disappearing into her own house. She lived across from him.

Perfect.

Zoro lay down on his bed, his History homework lying finished on his desk. It was eleven o'clock at night and his foster father was shouting up the stairs to tell him he should have been to sleep an hour ago if he didn't want to be tired tomorrow. Sleeping was his pastime, he didn't need to be in bed at a certain time as far as he was concerned. He smiled goofily as he realised it was Friday the next day. That meant it was almost Saturday, which meant he could go help his foster father at the dojo.

He turned over onto his back, his head upside down as he looked up at the sky out of his window. Something moved at the edge of his vision and he flipped back onto his stomach, looking out the window. There was a light on across the street. Zoro got up and walked over to his window, quickly noticing a car parked in the driveway. He looked back at the window, watching as Robin walked in front of the window, quickly followed by a tall guy taking off his shirt. She had a damn husband. Of course she did.

When he woke up the next morning he wasn't surprised that it wasn't raining, and he wasn't surprised when she was dropped off at the school by a big guy with long black hair and a scar across his face.

He'd fallen for a married woman.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! ^_^ Quick heads up for next week – I've got a meeting next Tuesday, so since I know I won't be able to post, I'll post a day early ;D So, if you're enjoying this story, you're in luck because you only have to wait until Monday for the next chapter! ;P**

* * *

**_YukiHannah87,_**** hehe, glad you found that funny! XD Hope you liked this chapter, and I managed to get that one-shot written for you, so it'll be posted on Sunday! ^_^**

**_DangoCorn_****-chwwwwannnn! XD Hope this one was just as funny! And, I appear to be adding more complications ;P Poor Zoro...but we're only 4 months into the school year soooo 3;D**

**_megaME,_**** I'm so happy that you're already loving it! XD Hope this week was up to scratch with blushing Zoro! ;P Of course I'll continue – I can't let you down! XD**

**_'Guest'_**** and ****_'Guest'_****, if you're not the same person, I am seriously impressed by how similar your requests are! XD I like writing some angst, so I'll see what I can do! ^_^ Glad you enjoyed the last chapter ^_^ Hopefully you liked this one too! ^_^ And don't worry, I'll be updating Ch3 a day early! ^_^**

**_'Guest',_**** thank you! ^_^ Hope this was soon enough – it's usually weekly! ^_^ Next week's will be up a day early though! ^_^**

* * *

**Today:**

**_His Sixth Year Crush Ch2 – One Piece (Zorobin)_**

**Friday:**

**_Conceit and Crudity Ch4 – Fairy Tail (GaLe/Gajevy &amp; others)_**

**Sunday:**

**_Another Dancer – One Piece (Zorobin); one-shot request for YukiHannah87_**

**Monday:**

_**His Sixth Year Crush Ch3 - One Piece (Zorobin)**_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Rainy Day

**AN: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! ^_^**

**And now, for chapter 3! XD And I may be posting some One Piece sketches later, since I've got my new phone working and the photo quality (to me) is amazing! XD Hopefully I'll get caught up on all the sketches I owe everyone – my phone broke, then the I lost the cable, so I got a little down, but after sitting up all night watching ask-mirajane-strauss' livestream, I managed to drag myself back to my old enthusiasm and happiness that sketching always gives me! XD And then I tried to use my new phone, and like I said, my sketches look so much clearer with the new camera! XD Sorry, here you go! Please enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Chapter Three – A Rainy Day**

Zoro sat staring at his History prelim paper, ignoring the time slowly ticking by. He was almost tempted to just fall asleep. She'd continued her usual behaviour to him, but he'd been ignoring her. He wouldn't have been surprised if she'd turned around and asked him what was wrong. She'd led him on when she'd been married. What was wrong with her? He was her pupil. That was just wrong.

He sighed and started filling in his answer booklet. He wasn't going to intentionally fail just because he was angry with her for some totally irrational reason. She hadn't done anything wrong – it had all been in his head. That was all it had been, his stupid imagination. He'd been reading her wrong for months. He silently cursed as he thought about the things he'd let himself think about her, cringing at his stupidity. She was a woman, and he was still just a boy that helped out at his foster father's dojo at the weekends. She had needs, and she had some rich husband with a fancy red convertible that fulfilled them.

Zoro walked out of the exam hall, Sanji telling him his answers as they walked to the canteen. He sighed, wondering if he should go report in like they'd been asked to. He voiced his question to Sanji who instantly explained that that had been his plan after lunch – he didn't want to disturb a lady during her lunch break. Zoro zoned out as Sanji went off on another one of his rants, wishing one of the others had been studying History as well. He walked up to the counter and got his lunch before settling at a bench next to Sanji who had his usual self-made bento.

He glanced up from his lunch, a flash of purple grabbing his attention. His eyes fell on Robin. Of course she'd be there. She was probably trying to catch everyone coming out of the prelim. He noticed her phone to her ear and started to study her. She looked unhappy again. Was it that same person she'd been talking to when he'd seen her at the bus stop? He looked away as she happened to glance in their direction, quickly faking a smile. He wasn't an idiot. He'd seen her real smile, and that wasn't it. If he found out who it was on the other end of that phone, he'd kill them.

He looked back up from his lunch as Sanji started talking animatedly with someone. He seen Robin walking towards them, now only a few meters away, and tensed. He wasn't ready to try to have a conversation with her again yet. He'd managed to avoid real conversations with her since the one on the bus. If she actually sat down with them, he'd have to try. He couldn't leave it to Sanji or he'd scare her away.

What was he thinking? It was a good thing if she left. He wanted her to leave them in peace, to leave him in peace. She'd already disappoint him once. He sighed, it wasn't her who'd done anything wrong, it was him. It was always him. He'd been the one acting weird. He'd been acting like Sanji. He was Zoro. He didn't think about girls, or women for that matter. He thought about training.

"Oi, Marimo! Respond when a lady talks to you!" Zoro snapped his head around to look at Sanji, completely confused.

"What?" He grunted, staring back at Sanji.

"Miss Nico-chwan asked how you thought you'd done on the test!" Sanji exclaimed furiously.

"Oh, eh, sorry Robin, I was thinking. I did alright I guess," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked at her apologetically.

"Robin?! Marimo! How dare you call Miss Nico-chwan 'Robin'?!" Sanji yelled threateningly.

"That's what she told me to call her, Love-Cook!" Zoro shouted back, his ears turning red as he heard a laugh from across the table. He'd been doing so well – she hadn't made him do that in over a month.

"Glad to hear it, Zoro-san. I've been concerned about you since before Christmas – I'm glad to see you're back to yourself," she laughed, ignoring Sanji's shocked expression.

"I've just had a lot on my mind." He stated, looking back down at his almost finished lunch.

"Still the same interesting thoughts? Or have they taken a different path now, Zoro-san? I hope it had nothing to do with me living across from you or my boyfriend giving me a lift into work?" Robin asked, her expression unreadable.

"Of course not!" Zoro exclaimed, a red line across his nose and cheeks, threatening to reach his ears, "I mean, it's just I've decided I actually wanted to try this year to, you know, pass my prelims, just in case I do fail my exams!"

"That's a very good decision, Zoro-san," she replied, smiling with a suspicious twinkle in her eyes making Zoro feel at risk of being teased, "what brought about this change? Sanji-san told me at the beginning of the year not to expect you to bother turning up to class unless it rained. I was very pleasantly surprised to find a green haired man in my class, especially when I found out from Sanji-san that you were indeed 'Marimo'."

"Love-Cook...you introduced me as MARIMO!?" Zoro yelled at the blonde man sitting next to him, a threatening aura growing around him.

"Why wouldn't I, Marimo?" Sanji goaded, getting up from his seat to look down on Zoro.

"Sanji-kun! Stop making fun of Zoro and hurry up! You said you'd take me shopping! You know, since you have a car?!" Zoro's head shot back to his now empty plate, not in the mood to face Nami as she approached them from the exam hall, her Geography exam finally finished.

Zoro sat in silence as Sanji danced towards Nami, singing to her that he was already on his way as he spun around her on their way towards the front door of the school. He looked back up as their voices faded, realising Robin still sat opposite him. He nodded to her and picked up his tray as he stood up, wondering what he should say to her. He suddenly realised he hadn't answered her question and looked back at her, unsure if she actually wanted an answer. She smiled back at him as she stood up, putting her handbag over her shoulder. Zoro opened his mouth to speak just as her bag started to ring. Robin smiled at him apologetically and walked away, taking her phone out of her bag to answer it.

Zoro lay on his bed looking out of his bedroom window at the house across the road, her house. It was the first time he'd looked at it since he'd seen the other man in her room, and he couldn't help but wonder why he was now. Nothing had really changed, she was still seeing someone else, but that didn't stop him watching her house tonight. It was in darkness as he stared across at it. Zoro figured she must be in the kitchen on the other side of the house, or maybe even in the bathroom, but he had never seen her living room light on, only her bedroom light. How little of the house did she use?

Zoro tensed as the light in her bedroom flickered on, revealing an open bedroom door, and Zoro cursed the fact that his light was on. If he could see into her room with the light on, she could see into his. He got up to close the curtains and paused, frozen to the spot as she walked into her room. She was still wearing her purple trousers and white shirt from earlier he realised as he stood with the curtains gripped in his hands, halfway closed.

She walked across to her window and pulled it closed, waving to him when she seen him in his own window. Zoro let go of one of the curtains and waved back awkwardly, cursing the fact that she'd caught him. He'd just frozen there, he had been closing the curtains, but what had it looked like to her? Zoro watched as she turned away from the window unbuttoning her shirt. Robin slipped the shirt off of her shoulders, revealing the back of a white bra.

Zoro ran to the light switch, flicking the light off as he watched out of his window, now on the opposite side of the room. What was wrong with him? He couldn't believe it as she turned around in full view of the window, revealing her bra to be lacy. A small part of him felt disappointed at the fact she was wearing white underwear, but she had been wearing a white blouse. He shouldn't have been surprised.

He watched as she unzipped her trousers and slid them slowly down her perfect legs, making Zoro wonder if she knew he was watching. _He_ still couldn't believe he was watching. If he'd thought she'd given him a good view of her chest before when she'd picked up his pencil, he was getting a perfect one now, and her legs looked even longer as she stood there, stretching her arms over her head in her matching white lacy underwear, Zoro no longer disappointed by the colour.

Zoro woke up with a yawn, disappointed with the start of early mornings once more. Prelims were over and it was back to the normal routine, and he had to face Robin first period, after watching her undress and walk around her bedroom in her underwear. He was not looking forward to school. He sighed as he heard the rain hitting the window, quickly deciding to take the car as he heard the crack of thunder.

This was not a good day to be standing waiting on the bus.

He'd just have to try his luck at finding a parking space at school. Parking was always a nightmare and he always seemed to end up miles away from the school entrance. He pulled on his clothes and opened the curtains, glancing across the road to see if Robin's boyfriend was still there – he'd been there for the last week, arriving the evening after Zoro had been peeping on Robin. He still couldn't believe he'd done that.

Zoro pulled on his new dark green jacket that his foster father had gotten him for passing all his prelims and walked out the door, quickly unlocking his slightly rusted dark green Peugeot 405 and jumping in. He slid the key into the ignition and looked across at Robin's empty drive. Was she already away? Or had her boyfriend left and she was waiting on the bus? He turned the key, the engine roaring into life, and started to check his mirrors, pretty sure his foster father had been using the car as he moved his seat back. He hadn't had to drive in a while and he smiled as his car moved forward without a hitch.

He drove in the direction of the bus stop and slowed down as he approached, trying to see if his History teacher was indeed standing at the bus stop. He pulled up, his eyes being met with a very drenched looking woman dressed in her purple trousers and jacket, wearing a matching purple cowboy hat. He reached across the passenger seat and pushed the door open, gesturing to her to get in.

"I'll get your seat wet, Zoro-san," she warned as she stuck her head in the door, not getting in.

"Just get in!" Zoro ordered, shaking his head at her, "I'll take you back to yours so you can get changed – you can't sit around your classroom like that all day."

"Thank you, Zoro-san, but won't you be late?" She asked, clearly worried that she was going to get him into trouble.

"You're not going to send me to the Principal's office for being late are you?!" He joked, turning his car around to head back towards Robin's house the second she was in and had shut the door.

Zoro stood in her hallway, looking around at her blank white walls. He couldn't help but wonder at the lack of photos as he stood there, waiting on Robin getting changed. He glanced up the stairs and snuck into the living room, finding it lacking in any form of furnishings. Was she moving? Zoro walked back out of the living room and stuck his head into the kitchen. Her breakfast dishes still lay set out on her table, and by the sink sat an empty red wine bottle and two used glasses, a painful reminder that she'd had her boyfriend's company for the last week.

He stepped back out of the kitchen and headed back to the bottom of the stairs. He looked up just in time to see her start her descent, quickly looking away, earning a giggle from her. She was wearing a tight short purple dress with long sleeves and black lace trimming, along with thigh high fishnets and suspenders. He was tempted to check if he had become Sanji as he tried to resist the urge to look back at her, knowing full well that if he did, he'd have a perfect view up her dress.

"A little brave for this weather." Zoro grumbled as she reached him.

"Well, you're giving me a lift, Zoro-san," she replied, Zoro unsure what she'd meant by that, "although, could I possibly be bold and request a lift back home at the end of the day if this weather continues since you do just live across the street?"

"Sure," he muttered, not making eye contact as the image of her descent flashed back into his head.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! XD We're at the halfway point, but there's still plenty to come! ^_^ There's still another 4 months of school! 3;P**

* * *

**_megaME,_**** hehe, did I make you worry? 3;) Zoro spends a lot of his time sleeping, so how was he going to notice ****_Miss_**** Nico? In fact, he calls her ****_Robin_**** 3;D Hehe, hope you enjoyed this little chapter! ^_^ Glad you liked 'Another Dancer'! XD Hmmm, yip, very lucky 3;3 Can't wait to hear what your requests are! XD *cheesy Zoro grin* XD (Oh, and check your notifications *wink wink*)**

**_Chikage Zorobin, _****thank you! XD Oh, I know what you mean! Zoro &amp; Robin, they just seem so perfect for each other XD Have you checked out Zoro's 'relationship' page on One Piece Wiki? One of my friends and I really like it 'cause of the Zorobin evidence ^_^ Yip, and Zoro's already wanting to deal with one person, whoever the person on the other end of the phone is – he doesn't like his teacher not being happy 3;D Hope this was worth the wait! XD Hmmm, fluff, smut or pure lemons? Not that I'm any good at one-shot lemons...it's REALLY hard to keep someone in character and have them basically leap at each other...if that makes sense...that probably didn't come out right...anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! XD**

**_Robin Roronoa_****–swan? *_* Thank you! XD I don't like that either! I had enough problems with creepy teachers without them actually trying anything! Seducing and jumping your pupils is just...no. I'm still trying to decide if it's moving too fast, and it's been five/six months! But neither of them are actually doing anything ^_^ It's ok! ^_^ Th-Thank you *Water 7 blush* I have no idea what my style is...I kinda just write 0:)**

**_HARE003,_**** thank you! XD hehe – glad you're liking Zoro! XD Did this chapter live up to expectations?! ^_^**

**_Farming101,_**** I'm now very curious as to what made you read it?! XD But thank you so much! XD**

**_'Guest', _****THANK YOU! XD Zorobin is perfection (not saying anything against other ships, seriously! I just REALLY like Zorobin)! XD Haha – don't apologise! I was intrigued and now very flattered! *_* I've actually made a start! XD I had 10min before my lecture started on Thursday, so I started making some little notes ^_^ I'll hopefully have it finished by Monday! ^_^ Do you and your friend have some sort of name for me to use for the two of you so that you know it's for you, or shall I just stick to calling the you 'Guest and Guest'?! ;D Thank you so much! XD**

**_'Guest',_**** glad you're loving it! XD I'll admit now though, this story is from Zoro's point of view, but I do have 'The Twisting String that is Fate' written from Robin's point of view ^_^ But I can write one specifically for you, if you want? ^_^ I'll put in lots of kissing 3;D Oh, and there may have been a hint for a second chapter to 'Another Dancer', so that might give you a little more spice 3;D Or, if you're looking for lemons and have no problem with reading through/passed a couple of yaoi ones, then you might quite like 'The Life of the First Mate'? It's got lemons, fluff and angst at varying levels throughout the story, but I've not finished uploading it – it's about 30 chapters in length, so about a 5****th**** of it has been uploaded ^_^**

* * *

**Wednesday:**

**_Conceit and Crudity Ch5 – Fairy Tail (Gajevy/GaLe &amp; others)_**

**Tuesday:**

**_His Sixth Year Crush Ch4 – One Piece (Zorobin)_**

**_(There may or may not be an update on Sunday, it depends on when I get back! _****_I also have a full day at uni on Monday :P But, if you get any requests you have in by Thursday, I'll get them written this weekend – and yes, you may still request one-shots after Thursday, it's just I won't see them until Sunday ^_^_****_ )_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Help From the Teacher

**AN: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

**Sorry this is a little late – I'll explain at the bottom, but I hope you enjoy this! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Help From the Teacher**

Zoro finished the first page and glanced across at Sanji who was still furious that he'd come into class late with the teacher, the two of them laughing together. The rest of the class had been equally confused, causing whispers to start being passed around the room until Robin hushed them to begin her talk on their final topic of the year.

Zoro laid his pencil down on his desk and stretched, half tempted to just go to sleep instead of continuing onto the second page. He heard Robin start to walk back from the back of the class and thought better of it. He scrambled for his pencil and watched it fall to the floor in slow motion. He cringed as it hit the floor, grabbing everyone's attention. A pencil suddenly appeared in his line of sight and he registered Robin standing next to him, offering him hers, quietly telling him that he could get his at the end of the class.

Zoro jumped awake as the bell rang, just in time to stop Sanji's textbook from making contact with his shoulder. Zoro grumbled at him and started putting his work into his bag. He watched as the rest of the class made their way out of the door ahead of him, Robin's pencil still in his hand. He walked up to her desk and handed Robin her pencil back, thanking her, before turning to bend over to pick up his own off of the floor. He stood back up and looked around at Robin to ask if she still wanted a lift at the end of the day, only to find himself looking at her laughing behind her hand at him. He scowled at her, ready to walk out of the classroom and leave her behind. He didn't have to put up with her constantly laughing at him.

"That was a very nice show indeed, Zoro-san. I had not realised you were hiding under those baggy trousers – I would recommend skinny jeans if you're planning on going out to impress women, and also that you bend with your knees, rather than your back, if you are not." Robin suggested still laughing at him.

"If I'm not what?" Zoro asked confused, turning back to her desk.

"If you are not trying to impress women. I'm not surprised you get so much attention from the girls in the class considering how toned your upper body is, but I was not expecting such a wonderful show when you bent over for your pencil. I've very sure you could be impressing women, rather than the girls, although I get the impression that you do not seek either?" Robin asked still laughing, staring up at him with her pale blue eyes.

"I don't really bother with that stuff. I train because that's what I enjoy doing, not to impress some girl. As far as I'm aware, I'm not into guys either." He explained, scratching his head.

"'Either', Zoro-san? I thought you were having interesting thoughts too?" She asked, looking a little puzzled.

"Yeah, I'm having interesting thoughts, but I'm not exactly sure where they're coming from. I've never really thought like that, and all of a sudden I'm getting weird thoughts that would put Love-Cook to shame. I can't explain it." He sighed, hoping she didn't realise they were all about her.

"Well, Zoro-san, most boys start getting those thoughts when they hit puberty, however, when a man such as yourself starts thinking like that, I generally believe it is because something they deem worth their attention has appeared in front of them." Robin replied, a strange smile on her lips that seemed eerily familiar.

"Something?" Zoro asked, leaning back against her desk, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Well, one cannot say whether the object be male, female, or maybe neither. It may not even be a living object." She smiled as she looked back down at the answer sheets on her desk.

"I'm not into dead bodies." He deadpanned.

"Well, I wasn't suggesting you were – I myself like to think of archaeological artefacts, however I do not quite get the same sort of thoughts about them as the man I keep seeing." Robin laughed, smiling back up at him as she sat back in her chair, bringing Zoro's attention to her chest, causing him to gulp nervously.

"So you get these 'interesting thoughts' about your boyfriend?" He asked, looking away as he felt his cheeks start to heat.

"I never said the man was my boyfriend, Zoro-san." Zoro's eyes shot straight to hers, wondering what she was telling him.

"So who do you think about?" He questioned, not looking away from her eyes as she looked back at him.

"Now, Zoro-san, why would I tell you the answer to that?" She replied, a teasing look in her eyes.

"Because you're my teacher and you're supposed to help me by answering my questions," Zoro returned challengingly, wondering why she was avoiding the answer.

"Do you believe that you would know the man, if I did indeed give you his real name?" Zoro looked away, a slight feeling of disappointment hitting him as he remembered how unlikely it was that it would actually be him, and he didn't particularly wish to hear her say someone else's name.

He shook his head and shouldered his bag, quietly leaving the classroom, heading in the direction of the sixth year common room to sulk for the rest of his free period.

The bell rang and Zoro quickly shoved his stuff into his bag, shouting bye to his friends before disappearing in the direction of the History classroom. He stopped outside when he heard a voice from inside, quickly realising it was Robin's. He moved to knock but stopped as he realised he could only hear half a conversation. She was on the phone. He stood silently outside, eavesdropping on her half of the conversation, not needing to hear the other half to understand what was going on. He heard Robin go silent and knocked on the door. There was a moment of silence before he heard Robin calling to come in.

He stuck his head around the door, asking if she still wanted a lift home before registering her red eyes, her cheeks slightly pink from her clearly having just wiped them. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her. He didn't care if anyone found them or she thought he was being creepy, he just found himself having to comfort her, and this was all he could think of. He heard her muffled quiet laugh against his shoulder and a small grunt of laughter left him. He was trying to comfort her and she was laughing. Even if it was at him, he still felt a little happy that he'd helped.

"That would be very kind, Zoro-san," she replied, lifting her face from his shoulder.

"Yeah, I thought I'd come and ask even though the rain's stopped," he stated, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he let go of her.

Zoro shut his bedroom door and flopped onto his bed. The silence on the way home had felt awkward for him, but she'd seemed perfectly happy sitting silently on his passenger seat. He didn't know if he felt better or worse at the fact it had just been him, but he knew something. Her boyfriend didn't deserve her. He'd heard Robin arguing with him on the phone.

From what he'd heard, her boyfriend was telling her about some new girl he'd managed to hang on his arm while she was too busy to be by his side. From the sound of Robin's voice, it wasn't an uncommon thing. Zoro wasn't surprised that she was always unhappy when she was on the phone, and certainly wasn't surprised that it wasn't her boyfriend that she was have 'interesting thoughts' about. He was surprised that she didn't just leave him. Zoro closed his eyes, quickly drifting off into sleep.

Zoro opened his eyes and yawned, stretching as he turned to check the time. He realised it was almost eleven and figured his foster father had decided to let him sleep through dinner since he'd fallen asleep as soon as he'd gotten home about seven hours earlier. He stood up in his dark room, stretching as he moved to close his curtains before he went downstairs to find his dinner. He stopped where he was, a curtain in each hand. Robin was staring across at him. She wasn't looking passed him, or even just in his general direction, he was sure she was looking directly at him.

She waved and he nervously waved back, unsure of what was happening. She stepped back from the window, Zoro realising she was still wearing the dress she had been all day. He watched as she pulled it over her head slowly, revealing what looked like very dark looking lacy underwear. He leant forward subconsciously, curious as to whether they were purple. She smiled at him and stepped forward, the light hitting off her underwear as she did so. They weren't. They were dark green, the same dark green as his jacket. His cheeks flushed as he stood staring at her in her lacy green underwear, completely forgetting himself. She nodded to him and disappeared out of sight.

Zoro continued to stare into the now empty stretch of Robin's bedroom, wondering if that really had just happened. Had she really just stripped down to her underwear for him? Had she chosen dark green just for him? He shook his head, trying to tell himself it was all in his head, and that she hadn't just undressed in front of him on purpose, that she hadn't just nodded at him after doing it. He turned and walked out the room to head downstairs, leaving his curtains open.

He grabbed his dinner out of the kitchen and jogged back up the stairs. He walked back into his room, shutting his door, and looked out the window, placing his dinner on his desk as he switched his desk lamp on. Robin's light was still on, but now she was leaning on her window sill again, still in her underwear. If his foster father looked out of his own window right now he'd be horrified, and even more so if he realised the show was apparently for Zoro.

Robin smiled across at him and nodded, Zoro nodding back, unsure of what to do. He glanced at the plate of food before looking back at the half naked woman across the street. He watched as she stepped back again, Zoro now getting a good view of her full body, still dressed in the black thigh high fishnets and suspenders as she stood in her lacy dark green underwear.

Zoro glanced down at the plate again before reaching for the buttons of his shirt. He slowly undid the buttons, watching Robin as she looked back across the street at him, obviously curious as to what he was going to do. Zoro slid the shirt off of his muscular shoulders, watching as Robin's hand went to cover her mouth. He could hear her musical laughter in his head as he closed his eyes. Looking at the image now imprinted in the back of his eyelids. He turned around and took a deep breath, remembering what she'd told him earlier, smirking at the idea of her having no idea that they were going to be doing this tonight, or any night.

He placed his hands on the top of his trousers and started to bend over slowly as if he was going to pick up his pencil, pulling his trousers down as he went. He stepped out of them and lifted them into the air, not turning around. Now she knew he was just wearing his boxers. He took another deep breath, wondering what had possessed them to do this.

He turned around slowly and walked to the window, trying to stay looking at her face while she stood so perfectly, her hand still covering her mouth. He smirked as he tried to decide what she was thinking. She had commented on his physic earlier, and he was pretty sure she'd been hinting that he had a nice ass. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about now that she'd seen him dressed like this.

Robin held up one finger, gesturing to Zoro that she'd be a minute. Zoro watched her window nervously, wondering what she was going to do now. She quickly reappeared, the fishnets still gracing her legs, her underwear now replaced with a green silk night dress, the same shade as his hair, taught against her chest, making it painfully obvious she'd taken off her bra. Zoro stared in disbelief as she walked back towards the window, sitting sideways on the sill with one elegant leg bared as she rested her delicate foot on the window sill beside her, her night gown falling to the top of her hip, answering Zoro's silent question.

She had taken _all_ her underwear off.

Zoro felt the urge to try to do something, but he knew he couldn't rival her current display, not without just stripping completely, and he already couldn't believe he was standing in front of her in just his boxers. His eyes went wide as he realised what they were doing. What the hell was going to happen when he seen her at school tomorrow? She was his History teacher! They shouldn't be doing this! He looked back across the street, quickly realising her light was off and her curtains were closed, just as he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that ;P Leaving you with a nice little cliff-hanger! 3:D **_(Is anyone else having a problem with at the moment? It's seriously playing up for me :/ )_

**Sorry this was late, I only got out my lab at 1pm and it takes an hour to get home :/ So, basically the updates for the next couple of weeks might be any time between 12pm and 4pm (GMT)...if they're still happening on a Tuesday. One Piece Tuesday, may have to become One Piece Wednesday since a few things are changing on my end (and I don't just mean labs overrunning!) I'll let you know when I can about any changes to updating, but there WILL be an update next week, I just can't promise it'll be 12-2pm (GMT) on Tuesday...sorry.**

* * *

_**RoZo forever 1,**_** it's ok, good luck! XD I had planned to post the request this Sunday, but it's looking to be at least a two-shot, rather than a one-shot and it's not quite finished :P My parents apparently don't like me sitting writing fanfiction when they're in the room, so I 'slept' until 12pm Friday and Saturday 3;P That is such an awesome image! XD Puppy Zoro meeting his new 'master'! XD Although, Robin's female so wouldn't that be 'mistress'? ;D But thank you so much! *-* I think I'm going to have to! XD I've had 4 requests for a another chapter to it *-* Robin...she...she died...and Zoro...he's getting hunted down now...;_; I still enjoyed it! XD I have your story open, so here's a random line: **_**"**__She lay there motionless, unable to say a word. She couldn't even turn her face to look at him. She couldn't even give her husband the courtesy of looking at him as she lay there in their bed, another man on top of her."_** There is a little more to it than that obviously ;P Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^**

_**Robin Roronoa**_**-san, so glad you're liking it! XD I'm very curious as to what you'll make of this one...and it's cliff-hanger :D You are? *-* Thank you! XD A little longer before you get that 0;D Th-Thank you! *-* *\o/***

_**RoZo forever 2,**_** thank you! *takes a bow* Zoro has to be Zoro, or he'll become an OC that looks like Zoro...trying to avoid that...:) I read two of them, thanks for the author's names XD I've been away (obviously), so that's all I had time to read before I left :P I actually have a couple of chapters I need to catch up on...the problems with leaving for a couple of days :P Hopefully I'll do your request justice 0:) I typed out a preview couple of sentences in my reply to **_**RoZo forever 1**_**, so hopefully you like the random lines (I closed my eyes and scrolled...interesting choice, but it does show that I've managed at least one part of the request ;D ) *-* I-I-I do-don't know what to say *Water 7 blush* Th-Thank you! *-***

_**megaME**_**-san! Thanks for the **_**awesome**_** requests – I'll get them started ASAP, I just need to finish RoZo forevers', then I can start on yours! XD Well, he's spending so much time in his classes now, so of course spending so much time extra with his Love-Cook is going to affect him! 3;3 Hope you liked this one! XD I have this little idea in my head that that was what they were laughing at when they came into the classroom...but I didn't want to put ideas in anyone's heads...I just think it would be really funny if Robin ended up having to direct them, and then Zoro had to try to laugh it off to save face 0:) But I wanted to leave it open to interpretation...0:) Hope you enjoyed this little chapter ;P**

_**Chikage Zorobin**_**, happy to hear you're still enjoying this! XD They really are, aren't they!? XD Hehe, it's ok! ^_^ I don't really read lemon fics much myself. I've been reading on here for almost a year, and I've still read a really small number of them – I prefer the build up and the flirting most of the time 0:) As you've possibly noticed 0:) This particular story has a key problem to their relationship, you know, Robin being a teacher and all, but I just really love reading about people trying to get passed their problems, and if that involves adorable moments, all the better ^_^ Thank you! XD Hope you're still enjoying this! XD Next chapter will be updated next week, but I can't say when...:(**

_**Farming 101,**_** thank you! Glad you're finding it interesting! XD Hehe, thank you for not being scared away by being mentioned! XD I'm always worried I'll scare someone, and I think I do sometimes...I never know if someone's just not enjoying the story anymore, or if I've scared them 0:) I promise I'm not a terrifying monster, just a little weird! 3;D I'm honoured you decided to give mine a go! *-* Li-Literature? *-* I don't know if it's quite that good...*Chopper 'That doesn't make me happy, not at all' dance* Hehe, thank you – I'll try! Does their unplanned strip-show count? ;D**

'_**Guest',**_** if you're still here, I don't know if you realised there was 3 chapters and not just 1, but thank you so much! XD If you're reading this – hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^**

* * *

Hope everyone's fit and well! Like I said, I can't promise when next week the update will be. This Sunday, I'll post Ch8 of 'The Life of the First Mate' for anyone reading it, and there may be another one-shot/chapter of a short story posted too. 'Conceit and Crudity' will be posted on Friday, but it may also be late *sigh* sorry!


	5. Chapter 5 - Consequences

**AN: Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece ^_^**

**Hey minna :) Been off since I got sent home on Friday (don't know uni could send you home :P ), so you're actually getting this on time ^_^ Got one of my sketches for TLotFM, the one of Robin and Brooke, done on Sunday, so that's up on Facebook ^_^ Might get another done today ^_^ So, who's just interrupted Robin and Zoro? Let's find out, shall we? 3;D**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Consequences**

Zoro couldn't rival her current display, not without stripping completely. He already couldn't believe what they were doing – he was standing in front of his window in just his boxers, just for her, while she sat on her window sill in just her silk green nightgown and thigh-high fishnets, making it painfully obvious to him that she wasn't wearing any underwear. His eyes went wide as he realised what they were doing. What the hell was going to happen when he seen her at school tomorrow? She was his History teacher! They shouldn't be doing this! He looked back across the street, quickly realising her light was off and her curtains were closed, just as he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Just gi-"

Zoro stared in disbelief as his foster father walked straight into the room without waiting for him to finish his reply. Zoro sighed internally in relief at the fact he'd managed to close the curtains and turn around in time. At least Koshiro had only found him standing in his boxers, rather than watching Robin across the street. Zoro sat down at his desk to eat his dinner, watching his foster father warily, trying to make it seem as if he thought he was being weird, which in a way he was, given he had just burst into Zoro's room.

"Yeah?"

"I just thought I'd check on you, since you've been sleeping all evening."

"Okay? And the urgency was about...?"

"Well, I just came across something interesting and was wondering if you were aware of it."

"You're going to have to be more specific – this is the first time I've seen you since yesterday, remember?"

"Oh, I think you'd know if you'd seen this. How long have your curtains been closed?"

"I went to close them when I woke up, why?" Zoro had to hold back his smile as Koshiro struggled to question him without telling him anything.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you were aware of the show across the road."

"Show across the road? Is someone having a movie night or something?" Zoro asked, sounding perfectly bored.

"You could say that, but it appears to be finished. I don't know when it started – I only just realised it was happening. She disappeared pretty quickly when I switched my light on."

"She?"

"Yes, the woman across the road."

"Oh, her. What was she doing?"

"You know her?"

"Sort of – I gave her a lift into the school today. She got soaked waiting on the bus."

"Ah. Right, well that solves that mystery."

"What mystery?"

"Just make sure you shut your curtains as soon as it gets dark in future, and I'd prefer you not to give her another lift to school – I'll have a word with her mother tomorrow, although I could have sworn she didn't look like a child!" Zoro's foster father finished, disappearing out the door.

"She isn't." Zoro replied, not sure if he'd been heard or not.

Zoro walked into History and took his usual seat by the front, Sanji taking the one next to him as always. He pulled his textbook out and started reading, much to the surprise of the rest of the class. He had to pay her back for the display somehow, and getting a high A in the final exam seemed the best way to do it. Part of him wondered if it was for the lift, another wondering if it was because he'd at least tried to comfort her, but he couldn't help hoping that it had been because she was thinking the same things as him.

He didn't really want to be alone with the thoughts running through his head and he didn't want the others finding out about his weirdly creative imagination. He sighed as Robin walked into the room, surprising himself, but the sigh going unnoticed by all but Sanji, who was now sitting with a knowing look on his smug face. Zoro smiled as Robin smiled at him, not the slightest sign of awkwardness between them, much to Zoro's relief, but he couldn't help but feel there should be _something_ different.

"Zoro-san, could I see you at the end of the class please? I had a very interesting visit this morning from your father." Zoro felt every set of eyes in the room turn on him, Zoro nodding apologetically back to her, him only just found out that his foster father had already been to visit Robin, "I was very surprised when I was asked by him if he could talk to my family member that attended school with you."

Zoro's head hit the desk as he laughed, the entire class feeling completely left out of some clearly very funny joke that involved the teacher.

"Sorry! I did try to explain when he started jumping to conclusions, but he left the room too fast!" Zoro laughed, wishing he'd been there for that conversation.

"I did not find it particularly funny. I actually found it very embarrassing, considering what he was accusing me of after he found out that I was the only one living there, and that I worked here!" Robin scalded, Zoro suddenly feeling very guilty for laughing, but still wishing he could have seen his foster father's face.

"Sorry Robin, I really didn't mean for that to happen, but his face must have been a picture?" Zoro asked, starting to pull himself together.

"It was actually," she laughed slightly before becoming serious again, "but it would appear he wishes to report me for 'misconduct', which could obviously cause problems." Zoro's face fell as he looked back at her, all signs of laughter gone from his face, unaware of the confused stares of the class.

"Because I gave you a lift when it was raining?!" The class all laughed quietly as they realised what they'd seen the day before.

"That was not the bit he was upset about. He seems to feel I tried to pay you back in an inappropriate manner, which I would prefer we discussed after class." Robin looked at him sternly.

"...sure...but you didn't pay me? I'm not exactly a taxi..." Zoro replied, trying to make it seem like nothing had happened, realising just how serious the matter was.

Zoro woke up to the feeling of someone shaking him lightly, his eyes being met with pale blue ones, inches from his own. He smiled lazily at her and started to clear his desk as she pulled away. Zoro reached down for his bag and quickly noticed the presence of two others in the room. He recognised his foster father and the Principal standing in the classroom not far from him, talking in hushed tones. Zoro looked at the clock and realised it was sixth period, silently cursing himself for sleeping past the bell. At least he had a free period. He looked over at Robin busy at her desk before looking back in the direction of the Principal, not even looking back at his foster father.

"Ah, Mr Roronoa, you've finally returned to the land of the living. I'm surprised Miss Nico didn't send you to my office for falling asleep in class, especially considering you're sitting right in front of her desk. Miss Nico, would you care to explain?"

"I'll explain for you. I actually turned up, and as long as I finish my work before I fall asleep, all the teachers have decided to just leave me until the bell rings. Luffy or Lo- _Sanji_ usually wake me up when it's time for our next class. If I'm unlucky, Nami'll wake me, or if Usoppe's unlucky, he'll wake me." Zoro replied, glaring at the Principal.

"I asked Miss Nico. However, I will have to confirm your story with your other teachers. I believe your attendance suddenly increased during the third week, from the moment you first actually turned up to your History lesson, why was that?"

"She was the first teacher to actually bother to give me something to do since third year. The others just ignore me, and if I fall asleep they sent me to you. So basically, I was bored, but she actually decided to do her job and gave me some work." Zoro defended, continuing to glare at the man trying to stare him down.

"So she didn't offer you any other benefits other than the tasks of a History textbook?"

"Like what?! It's not as if she's paying me! And she didn't pay me for the lift that I gave her either for that matter! I'm not a damn taxi! I offered a teacher who's actually pretty cool a lift to school in the rain, and next thing I know I'm getting interrogated as if I've been busted for drugs! Would you give me this much hassle if it had been Mr Brooke or Mr Cutty that I'd given a lift?!" Zoro yelled in anger.

"Now calm down, Mr Roronoa. It has only been suggested that there has been some inappropriate behaviour between the two of you, I'm just trying to get to the bottom of it. I will admit it is considered highly inappropriate for you to give Miss Nico a lift to school considering she is an older woman who is in fact your teacher-"

"Older woman?! Ok, for starters, you're making it sound like she's in her late thirties, on top of that, how the hell do you know I'm not gay?! I've turned down every girl that's asked me out, and I walk around school with a blonde guy with a spiral eyebrow that I call 'Love-Cook' while he calls me 'Marimo'!?" Zoro shouted furiously, unable to believe that he was currently practically yelling at the Principal that he was gay and in a relationship with _Sanji_ of all people.

"Zoro!" He looked over at his foster father and the guilt hit him like a Kanata hilt to the gut.

He'd never seen such a hurt, disappointed look on Koshiro's face until that moment, not even when he'd had to tell him about having to repeat third year. He'd just interrupted the Principal and yelled at him, not showing the respect he'd been taught so carefully to show his elders. To top it off, he'd just yelled that there was no way the Principal could no whether he was in a relationship with Sanji or not, without even having hinted anything to Koshiro about seeing anyone.

He'd just shown severe disrespect and suggested that he didn't trust his foster father enough to tell him he was in a relationship, and of course, was gay. Even though Zoro knew he wasn't, Koshiro didn't, and now he'd have to hurt him even more by explaining the truth about him not being, by pointing out that he'd just been implying that he could be, which would sound like he'd also just lied to them all. The last thing he'd wanted to do was hurt the man that had taken him in, but he couldn't do anything about that now, not without getting Robin into trouble.

"I'm sorry to have made such an assumption. I was perhaps misinformed, although I shall place a very strict verbal warning as I leave you to return to my work – if I find out that the two of you have indeed been behaving inappropriately, then I shall have to suspend _you_, Mr Roronoa, and Miss Nico shall lose her job. I will make sure that she _cannot_ obtain another teaching job in future, no matter how '_good'_ her other references are."

Zoro stared up at his bedroom ceiling. The journey home had been miserable and he'd had to text Sanji to let him know what he'd yelled at the Principal, not that he figured the principle had taken them to actually be in a relationship after his outburst, but he figured he should at least let Sanji know. He sat up and looked out his window, quickly noticing the darkness across the street.

Something caught his eye as he started to turn away, causing him to look back. There was a car in her drive. Her boyfriend was back already. Had she called him to tell him about today? Was he actually trying to comfort her? The image of Robin lying in the black haired man's arm flashed into his head, making Zoro want to throw up. He didn't want her to run to him, the 'boyfriend' that treated her like dirt. He didn't want things to end like this.

But there was nothing he could do.

Zoro sat in the exam hall writing up the final question of his History paper. He was sure he'd done her proud as he placed the final full stop. That was it. He'd sat his final exam. He'd finished high school. He was no longer a pupil. He was no longer _her_ pupil. He grinned at Sanji's back as he sat back in his seat, raising his hand to signify that he'd finished. The first thing he was doing was getting into his car and driving home to knock on her front door. The examiner couldn't walk fast enough for him. He was counting the seconds. He thanked the man as he stood up, hurrying out of the exam hall and right into the grasp of an ecstatic Nami.

"Have you heard?!"

"What?" he grunted, not really caring – he just wanted to go see Robin.

"Miss Nico got engaged!" Nami squealed, not noticing Zoro's sudden pale skin.

"Wh-What?" He asked again, hoping he'd misheard.

"Miss Nico? The History teacher? She just got engaged last week – I seen her this morning! The ring is huge! Well, at least the _stone_ is!" Nami finished, her voice becoming high-pitched again as imaginary money signs appeared in her eyes.

Zoro pushed himself away from her, staggering in the direction of the front door. When he finally reached his car he collapsed into the driver's seat, the truth still struggling to sink in. He stared out his windscreen, his eyes completely unseeing. He was too late. He felt the car move as someone climbed in beside him. He pulled his eyes from their blind task to find Sanji sitting next to him, staring straight ahead. Zoro's eyes moved to the dashboard, unable to say anything.

He'd fallen for a taken woman. What had he expected? She probably had just been paying him for his kindness, or maybe just amusing herself. He'd probably never know, but he could only blame himself. He shouldn't have let himself get this bad. He'd known she'd had a boyfriend, and he'd still allowed himself to think about her. It wasn't as if anything had really happened between them, other than one evening of stupidity that had cost them everything, stopping them from even talking to each other.

He sighed.

* * *

**How's everyone holding up? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^**

**Next week is the final chapter, but once again I can't promise whether it'll be Tuesday or Wednesday :P**

* * *

**_Didd23,_**** but Zoro has a family ;P He had a foster father who could stop her – how was she going to get in? XD**

**_Robin Roronoa_****-san****_, _****thank you! XD He was still her pupil, so there wasn't much they could do other than flirt, but poor Zoro's fallen hard by exam time...even if he hasn't been able to talk to her in a couple of months :( Nine months in her class and he's fallen for her, all for her to get engaged...*sigh* Hehe, with one more chapter, I really can't abandon it! XD I can't answer the Croc questions yet...but there is a hint in this chapter, I guess? :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, ****_Robin Roronoa_****-san! XD**

**_megaME_****-san, I loved your review! XD Hope you 'liked' this chapter and it hasn't disappointed you, but I can't wait to see you reaction to the next chapter! XD**

**_'Guest'_****, really? Thank you so much! XD You have no idea how happy you've made me! You don't even ship Zorobin, and you're reading this anyway?! *-* Thank you so much! *-* Sorry if I'm coming over creepy and too over enthusiastic... 0:) Hope you liked this one, and I can't help but wonder if the 'blossoming' was a Robin-based pun or by chance? XD**

**_martin . tyler . 16 (RoZo forever 1),_**** thank you! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this one! XD I'm doing a little tweaking, but I'll post it the same time as 'Three Years Apart', which is the story after this that you were asking about! XD I hope you'll like it! XD**

**_YukiHannah87,_**** I'm so glad you loved it! XD Hahaha, that would have been hilarious, and I have no idea how that would have went! XD They probably would have ended up just going to each other's houses (or at least Robin's – homework help anyone? ;D ), but who knows how long it would have taken or how often he went over! 3;D**

**_templar887, _****thank you! ^_^ Hehe, only one chapter left! XD But I'm really happy that you're enjoying this! XD**

**_tola . leona,_**** hehe, hope you enjoyed this chapter, but you might prefer the next one! XD Loving the enthusiasm! XD**

_**As always minna, you have me feeling bad for making you wait a week – this has to be my favourite of all the Zorobin I've written, and your reviews always make me so happy, so thank you so much! The final chapter will be posted next week, but I just wanted to say that now. You're all amazing!**_

* * *

**The final chapter was inspired by a different song to the first part, but there is a funny story to what gave me the idea for this and it involves my brilliantly funny laptop! XD My laptop has a sense of humour, even if I don't always agree with it! XD This shall be explained next week XD Hope to see you all for the final chapter, because you're all wonderful and I really want to see your reactions :') Thank you for sticking this out to the end :'D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Breaking Rules

**AN: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**I kinda don't want to do this...you're all wonderful, and I don't want to finish posting this *sigh* But, I have done a quick cover sketch for you (it's not very good, sorry), but I hope you like this final chapter. And if anyone asks why Sanji did what he does, he'd probably say he did it for Robin-chwan since the idiot-Marimo got her into trouble ;P Story continues after the responses to your reviews ^_^**

* * *

**_Mr. Suave93,_**** awww, hope you're ok! This chapter might cheer you up? :) Hehe, thank you! *-* This is the final update today...**

**_martin . tyler . 16 (RoZo forever 1), _****thanks :) Yeah, OOC can be quite annoying, but I'm pretty sure I do it too at times :P Hope you got the PM, I'm not sure I'm pleased with the summary...but I don't want to give too much away in the summary...**

**_Robin Roronoa_****-san, I-I-I just don't know how to respond to your review *-*Reaallllyyyy?! *-* Th-Thank Y-You *Water 7 blush*I'm really honoured! *-*I'm really sorry that the last chapter was sad...but things could have been worse, right? :)**

**_megaMe_****-san, :/ PLEASE don't hate Koshiro for reporting her...trust me when I say it was the better option! I have multiple people in my family that foster, and if anyone had found out about Zoro and Robin in this case, Robin would have been lucky to have just gotten suspended, and if the authorities found out that Koshiro had known anything, he would have lost his licence to foster and he would have lost Zoro. Zoro would have been moved elsewhere (although he's technically a little old now, so he wouldn't have went to another foster family), and he wouldn't have seen his friends, Koshiro or Robin again...this isn't a rant, just me going 'please don't hate a guy for choosing the lesser of two evils' ^_^ Aw, sorry! Hope this will make you feel better! *hugs***

**_RoZo forever 2, _****mwahahaha, you'll just have to keep reading to find out! 3;P I PMed the summary to ****_RoZo forever 1 (martin . tyler . 16),_**** since I can't send it to you directly ^_^ Hope you'll like it, and I bulletpointed all the points to your requests right at the start, so hopefully I'll have covered everything...but I was caught tweaking it in the uni library yesterday...when I was 'tweaking', I was adding the lemons...****_THAT_**** was interesting...*sigh* I've had to do it bit by bit :P I'll put the first chapter up next week with the first of 'Three Years Apart' ^_^**

**_Zilkah,_**** thank you! XD You have no idea how wonderful it was finding that I'd been bombarded last night! XD Thank you so much for taking the time to review at the end of the chapters! XD Thank you so much! *-* I spend hours trying to get it right 0:) I'm really glad you enjoyed it, but sorry for keeping you up! XD Yip, lots and lots of teasing! 3;P Thank you! XD I'm glad you liked it, and really happy that I've managed to write something different! XD Awww, but you did read just a few hours before this chapter was due, so you haven't had to wait as long as everyone else has! XD Hope you enjoy this chapter! XD**

* * *

_My laptop's sense of humour? It led to this story, so I'm giving it credit here! I was putting my contacts in the other day, and as my finger got to about an inch from my eye, my laptop came out with "I push my finger into my _Eye~_" ...yip, it started playing 'Duality' by Slipknot at the perfect moment. This story...I sing in the shower, and my laptop was on shuffle (I also have a very varied taste in music). It was playing 'What I go to School For'...and then it played a perfectly matched song...which inspired this last chapter..._

**Hope you enjoy this last chapter! You've all been wonderful! Some of you may want my head on a pike after this ;P There's also a poll on my profile, and you technically don't even have to be reading the story ^_^**

_(Ah, and the summary to the next story is on my profile, along with a warning that I'm about to disappear for a little while)_

* * *

**Chapter Six – Breaking Rules**

He'd fallen for a taken woman. What had he expected? She probably had just been paying him for his kindness, or maybe just amusing herself. He'd probably never know, but he could only blame himself. He shouldn't have let himself get this bad. He'd known she'd had a boyfriend, and he'd still allowed himself to think about her. It wasn't as if anything had really happened between them, other than one evening of stupidity that had cost them everything, stopping them from even talking to each other.

He sighed.

"Nami told me what happened. I got here as fast as I could – you going to be ok? You'd fallen pretty hard by the end."

"I guess I'll have to be." Zoro mumbled, not looking away from the dashboard.

"What had happened between the two of you? I know something must have happened, especially considering what you started shouting just to get everyone's attention away from her and onto you. It's not actually been too bad pretending to be your boyfriend, Marimo," Sanji joked, trying to get some reaction from Zoro.

"You scared the hell out of me when you kissed me that first time and started acting weird – when you're going to do something like that, you should really warn someone, Love-Cook!" Zoro lectured, not finding the joke all that funny.

"You're reaction was hilarious! It actually made having to kiss you worthwhile!" Sanji laughed, watching Zoro for any sign of a real emotion.

Zoro swung around in his seat, his lips making contact with Sanji's. Zoro quickly pulled back with a satisfied smirk on his face as Sanji spluttered and cursed at him, wiping his mouth repeatedly.

"You're right – the reaction you get is worth it!" Zoro laughed, the weight in his chest feeling ever so slightly lighter as he laughed at his friend.

"What the hell was that for, Marimo?!" Sanji yelled, glaring at him.

"I'm just getting you back for the multiple times that you did it to me whenever you seen the Principal over the last couple of months. It wouldn't surprise me if it was _you_ that convinced her that it wasn't just the first thing that came to my head," he sighed, getting his keys out his pocket.

"You going to tell me what happened?" Sanji asked before slipping his hand into his jacket pocket and pulling something out, "I grabbed your phone – you left it in the exam hall."

Zoro thanked him, sitting silently for a few moments before starting from the beginning, glad to finally get it off his chest. He even told Sanji of the weird thoughts he'd been having and the morning he'd given her a lift. He told him about overhearing her phone call and trying to comfort her, of driving her home and their actions that night. Zoro sat staring out the windscreen, waiting in silence for Sanji to finally say something. At that point he didn't even care if what he said was an insult or a lecture – he just wanted Sanji to say _something_.

Zoro turned his key in the ignition, fed up of the silence. Sanji didn't even object as he started to pull out of the parking space, or when they turned for Zoro's house. He didn't even complain as they pulled up outside Zoro's front door. They sat in silence as Zoro turned off the car's engine. Zoro's head fell back against the head restraint as a heavy sigh left him. He glanced across at Robin's house out of his window, deciding he didn't regret anything as he sat there. He wanted to be with her, but if he couldn't be, what right did he have to complain?

"Let's go in," Zoro looked at Sanji, surprised to finally hear his voice, "we're going out, you and me. We're going to get drunk and you're going to forget her for one night. You're going to have those thoughts about some random drunk girl you've just met, and we're going to do stuff we'll regret tomorrow. You got that?"

Zoro nodded and climbed out the car, leading Sanji into his house for the first time.

Zoro looked at the girls dancing around him, wondering where they'd all appeared from. He'd taken Robin's advice and dug out a pair of skinny jeans he'd been given but never worn, cursing as he'd struggled to get into them. He felt weird and he was pretty sure he looked weird, but he was out having fun. He grinned as he spotted Sanji in a similar situation to him, wondering how he hadn't managed to get at least one nosebleed yet considering they were his specialty, then again, the idiot was actually drunk – he probably had no idea what was going on around him.

Zoro looked at the girls dancing around him again, quietly thinking that none of them compared to Robin before cursing himself, wishing he'd actually manage to get drunk. He felt someone against his back and turned, wondering who was dancing that close. He knew being knocked wasn't unusual, but this person was clearly dancing against him. His eyes went wide as they were met by pale blue ones.

"Robin?!" He yelled over the loud music, trying to decide if his mind was playing tricks on him, something looking different about her as she continued to dance up against him suggestively.

"I see you took my advice, Zoro-san!" She called back, nodding at his tight trousers.

"Yeah, I figured it couldn't hurt – I was wrong. It was a nightmare trying to get them on!" He grinned, starting to dance with her, realising she'd swept her long black hair back off of her face.

"What encouraged you to come out tonight?! Aren't you tired after your exam?!" She asked loudly, Zoro leaning closer to her to hear her.

"That wasn't what got me today! I found something out from Nami when I got out of the exam – which I'm pretty sure I passed!" Zoro yelled, wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands finding skin as her purple single-shouldered top slipped up slightly as they continued to dance, "where is he?!"

"Where's who?!" She asked directly into his ear.

"Your fiancé?!" He called back, "you're being a little bold for a taken woman, are you not?!" He asked, daring to kiss the side of her neck.

"He's away again on some business trip! How's your boyfriend?!" She yelled to him, tugging on his earrings with her teeth playfully.

"Have a look for yourself!" He called, nodding over to Sanji surround by girls, before running the tip of his tongue along her collarbone towards her exposed shoulder.

"Zoro-san!?" She called in surprise, looking back into his eyes as he smirked at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes, fully aware of how he looked to her, "does your father know you're here?!"

"He knows I'm out somewhere with Sanji!" he explained, his lips next to her ear as he grinded his hips against her.

"Come with me!" Zoro followed, not letting go of her as they left the dance floor for a quieter part of the club.

"This is better," Zoro smirked, kissing her neck again.

"Zoro-san! Slow down! I like you, Zoro-san. You're cute when you blush, and you're very kind. I admit, even I find it hard to resist when you decide to present yourself, but we shouldn't be doing this. I can dance with you, in fact, I'll dance with you all night, but that is as far as this can go. I know what you want Zoro-san, I can see it in your eyes and the way you smile at me, but you're still only nineteen – I'm twenty-eight, Zoro-san, and I'm engaged." Robin finished, a guilty but serious look in her eyes as she stared back into his.

"Fine. If we can dance all night, let's dance all night! I'll show you that you're making mistake marrying that jerk!" He replied, pulling her back onto the dance floor.

He looked back into her eyes as he started dancing again, watching to see what she was really thinking. He smirked as he felt her start to dance up against him again. He slipped one hand down to her ass, grabbing it firmly as he pulled her closer, the two of them now feeling each other's every movement. He placed his forehead against hers and smiled softly, looking into her eyes, watching as they flicked down and then back to his eyes. He slid his hand that rested on her lower back up her body, letting it rest on the back of her neck. He glanced down at her lips, a slight hint of gloss shimmering in the flashing lights.

He felt her hands between them, resting on his abs, clearly trying to decide if they should push him away. He felt them start to slide up his chest as the two of them continued to dance. Her hands continued their journey north, making their way around his neck, hesitating slightly before tugging gently on him, closing the small gap between their lips. Zoro applied pressure with his hand, deepening the kiss, his other hand sliding up onto her lower back, not wanting to ruin the moment by groping her. She pulled her lips away, their foreheads still pressed together. He felt a hand leave his neck, looking at her with confusion, before he felt her hand slip his back onto her ass.

She wanted to make the most of it too.

Zoro smirked and kissed her again, squeezing her ass again. He felt her dancing up against him, impossibly closer, and slipped his tongue into her mouth, Robin joining in, moaning slightly into his mouth as he squeezed again. He grinded lightly up against her, eliciting a more impressive moan. He tried it again a little firmer and gained one that would have turned heads if it hadn't been for the sheer volume of the music. He felt her start to walk backwards, yet not trying to get away. He followed her, surprised when they passed through the quieter bit and headed outside. He smirked into her mouth as he felt the cold air hit them.

"I thought we possibly needed some fresh air to sober up a little, Zoro-san," she explained as she pulled away.

"I'm not drunk, are you saying you are?" Zoro asked, feeling a little disappointed at the idea of her being drunk.

"You're not? You realise what you're doing?" Robin questioned, clearly surprised.

"I'm not, and yes I do." He smiled gently, capturing her lips again.

"Zoro-san, you are remembering that I'm engaged to another man?" Robin continued, breaking away from his kiss again.

"Yes, hence why Love-Cook brought me out tonight," he replied, kissing her again, "are you remembering that I told you that I'd make you realise you were marrying the wrong man?"

"Sanji-san brought you out because I'm engaged? Why?" Robin asked, leaning back from Zoro to make him look at her, ignoring his question.

"I'm not good at the mushy stuff, you've maybe noticed," Zoro started, looking straight into her pale blue eyes, "but I'm not stupid enough to not say it when it's probably my last chance."

"Say what, Zoro-san? Is it something to do with my fiancé? Or is it something to do with school?" Robin queried, clearly dreading the answer.

"Neither, Robin. As of today, I've finished school and therefore I am no longer your pupil. I finished my exam and tried to rush out of the school to get to my car, but I got stopped by Nami who was ecstatic because you were _engaged_. You want to know why I was rushing to my car? Do you want to know why I even took my car? I wanted to get home to you as fast as I could. The first thing I wanted to do, the second that I finished school, was to get to your front door so that I could tell you that I love you, Nico Robin. I love you, and apparently I'm already too late to tell you!" Zoro finished bitterly, turning away from her after he finished his speech, ready to walk home alone.

"Zoro-san! Wait!" Robin called, following after him, "How can you know that? You're too young to say something like that! It was fun, but it couldn't have lasted – you'd have gotten bored of me and left, trying to find something else to entertain yourself with."

"So you signed up to spend the rest of your life attached to a guy that treats you like dirt, instead of taking a chance on me? I guess I don't blame you, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to beat the crap out of him for the way he treats you!" Zoro exclaimed, turning to face her.

"Zoro-san?" She looked back up at him, her pale blue eyes filled with confusion.

"I know how he treats you, and I've seen the look on your face as you talk to him on the phone – he isn't the one for you, Robin. I know how miserable he makes you," Zoro finished, wrapping her up in his arms protectively.

He felt her pull back slightly and felt pain shoot through his chest. He looked into her eyes as they started to water. Zoro brought his hand to her face to catch her tear, mumbling to her not to cry. He felt soft lips meet his own, feeling the same incredible sensation that had passed through him as they'd kissed repeatedly on the dance floor. He felt her relax against him, the two of them resting their foreheads together again before their lips met for another painful kiss, both praying that they'd be allowed to stay together when the new day came.

**_Yonde kurete arigatō, min'na!_**

_...the song was 'Does Your Mother Know'._


End file.
